


From My "Changes" Fic: The Lost Ones

by WindStar27



Series: Changes [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Best Friends, Dorendy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fairy Tail Guild - Freeform, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Guilds, Male-Female Friendship, Mendy - Freeform, Nalu - Freeform, Romantic Friendship, blue pegasus - Freeform, mest and wendy, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStar27/pseuds/WindStar27
Summary: Cross-posted from the original Chapter-ed Version I Gave Up On. This is:Based Off Of Manga Chapter: 416. Spoiler Warning.Changes: The Lost OnesFocus Characters:Doranbolt/Mest Gryder, Wendy Marvel, Lucy & Blue PegasusSynopsis from My FF Net Story:This is a series of loosely connected One-Shots. Chap-1) Doranbolt, Wendy, Carla & Lucy. Chap-2) Gray, Juvia & Lamia Scale.Chapters that are no good (but I can't bring myself to remove them from FF Net) Chap-3) Doranbolt, Kinana, Crime Sorcerie & Jellal.Chap-4) Sabertooth & Mermaid's Heel.Chap-5) Jellal & Erza.[Pairings: Mendy, NaLu (Implied), Gruvia... & More].





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything below here, notes, story.... It's all cross-posted. Don't feel like editing the notes ATM.

Posted: On= 1-26-15 | At= 2:30 am (CST; GMT - 06:00)  
Edited: On= 1-27-15 | At= 12:15 pm (CST; GMT - 06:00)

* * *

 

**_Story Stats:_ **

**_Story Name: Changes_ **  
**_Story Overall Rating: M_ **  
**_Based Off Of Manga Chapter: 416._ **

**_..._ **

**_Chapter Stats:_ **

Number Of Words In This Chapter: 4,874  
(Without the Disclaimer (located at the bottom of every chapter) & the author's note. And 5.939 WITH.)  
Rating For This Chapter: T

* * *

**_A/N:_ **

This will be about some of what interested me in the most recent chapter of Fairy Tail (416). The focus will be on the characters that interested me the most, while reading it.  
It will have spoilers for that chapter. The conversation between Doranbolt & Makarov, is almost completely, word for word: what was in the , word for word: what was in the chapter.  
I will not write about everyone who was focused on in the chapter.  
The main ones that interested me, were: Gray & Juvia, Doranbolt, Wendy, & Lucy, Juvia, Doranbolt, Wendy, & Lucy.  
Others that interested me, were: Pantherlily, Levy and Gajeel, Erza & Jellal, Erik/Cobra, Angel, & Merudy.

I'm not sure If I'll post more than one chapter.  
It'll depend on the reviews I get. And if I do post more than one, I'm not sure how long each one will be.  
Currently, I have 2.5 chapters (one-shots) typed up.

* * *

**_Finally, please note this:_**  
In this chapter, when Doranbolt asks Makarov if he is serious, the only response he got was a:  
"Well, whichever way... It's over now."  
This leads me to wonder: Which was the truth?

Was he a member of Fairy Tail/ Or, is Makarov telling a story of some kind, for some unknown reason?  
If he was a member of Fairy Tail, and If Makarov told him that much. Then, why not just clarify it completely?  
I would LOVE to hear your thoughts on this.  
I also look forward to your reviews!  
I encourage good sized, constructive review... If you have the time.  
Each chapter will start off with, or, at some point; include the words from the scenes in chapter 416 - that had inspired the one-shots.

 _ **Plug For My Other FanFics:**_  
If you like the pairing of: Doranbolt/Mest Gryder x Wendy Marvel, then, please consider having a look at my other oneshot (based off of chapter 378) and the chaptered fic that is connected to that one-shot. Oneshot (based off of chapter 378) and the chaptered fic that is connected to that (based off of chapter 378) and the chaptered fic that is connected to that one-shot.  
And lastly, also, if you happen to like Princess Tutu, or are looking for something interesting to read, I have a chaptered fic ongoing for that, as well. My readers seem to really be enjoying it.  
Even the ones who don't know the series but chose to read it anyway!

* * *

_**Warnings:** _

Some swearing. And...  
I'm a Wendy x Doranbolt/Mest Gryder Shipper!

So, don't flame me, on that.  
I strongly believe that he was a young teenager at the start, when he was introduced. There is no evidence that shows him as being an adult when he was first brought into the story.  
That being said. There is evidence that he was likely a teenager, likely Natsu's age or, possibly, even Natsu's age or, possibly, even younger.

My POV on their relationship is this: If they were close in age when they met. Then they had feelings for each other. Then, those feelings likely wouldn't die, just because he aged and she did not.  
If they were of an age when those feelings started, then I can accept a relationship between them after the time skip.  
And, there is evidence that he was likely, fairly close to her age at the start. While there is none that hints at him being much older than Natsu.

* * *

What I planned, for this:

**All will be one-shots**

**Chapter Titles #1: The Lost Ones**  
Focus Characters:  
Doranbolt/Mest Gryder, Wendy Marvel, Lucy  & Blue Pegasus

 **Chapter Titles #2: Love, Pain, Comfort & Family**  
Focus Characters:  
Gray, Juvia & Lamia Scale

Chapter Titles #3 and on are scrapped.

* * *

_**.** _

_**Chapter:: #1 - The Lost Ones** _

_**.** _

Doranbolt walked up to the small old man. His back was to the tall young man.

"Phew... I've done what you asked, erased all the memories of all that knew about 'That'."

"..."

_**'Well,'** _

He thought to himself, looking down at the man, his hands going into his pockets as he frowned at the man's small back and mostly bald head.

_**'It's not like I really expected a response anyway.'** _

He looked down and sighed heavily, then he continued.

"I know, I know..."

He scratched the back of his head with his right hand, as he glanced at his own feet.

_**'A promise, is a promise...'** _

"... I said I'll erase my own, next... But, I sure don't like messing with my own memories..."

"It's fine, you're a capable man,"

"...?"

**_'Well, at least he finally answered...'_ **

"You don't have to..."

Makarov said, as he finally turned to look at the bewildered young man.

"Now, let's relieve you of your 'Duties'.

Doranbolt arched an eyebrow while the old man pointed two fingers at him..

"Huh...?"

And there was a blast of light, some smoke. A small amount of pain in his right shoulder. Doranbolt blinked at the old man, then slowly, he looked at his right shoulder.  
The sleeve had been burned away in a spot by the top of his shoulder and-Doranbolt blinked at the old man, then slowly, he looked at his right shoulder. The sleeve had been burned away in a spot by the top of his shoulder and-by the top of his shoulder and-

**_'WHOA! Wh... What the hell happened?! The Fairy Tail Emblem's on my...'Wh... What the hell happened?! The Fairy Tail Emblem's on my...'_ **

The insignia for Fairy Tail had appeared in dark blue on his upper right shoulder. He stared at it in mute shock. Unable to fully comprehend what was happening.

"You always were a member of Fairy Tail..."

He heard a buzzing in his ears, he felt light headed, the old man's words were faint sounding, even though he was right in front of him. Doranbolt turned his head slowly.

Fixing his incredulous green gaze on the master as he continued speaking.

"... But, you erased your own memories, to make it easier to sneak into the council."

_**'HUH...?!'** _

"I told you, you were that kind of guy... A guy that would sacrifice himself to protect the guild."

"Wa... Wait a minute here. What THE HELL!?"

Makarov sighed and ran his hand over his head as the young man went on.

"... ME, a part of Fairy Tail!? Erased my own memories to get in the Council!? Then... What about Tenroujima!? There's no way, that something so ridiculous like that'd be true!"

Makarov silently eyed the taller man, annoyance shining in his old eyes and ringing clearly in his voice, when he finally chose to respond...

"That's why I told you not to erase your own memories... Urgh, you're such a pain!"

"Are... Are you Serious!?"

"..."

"Seriously serious!?"

"..."

"Well?"

"Hmm... Well, whichever way... It's over now."

_**'Whichever... Way...? Whichever way!? Which-the-fuck-ever way!? What the hell, old man!? What's that supposed to mean!?'** _

"Over?"

He was surprised that, THAT was what he found himself asking!

"The brats have chosen their own paths and will move forward. It's the end of an Era already.  
Fairy Tail, will now disband."

"... What?"

With that, Master Makarov turned on his heel, and walked away from the confused young man. He didn't know what to believe.

**_'Hey! Wait up you old codger! ... What the hell!?'_ **

He tried to go after the old man, but, he suddenly felt overwhelmingly tired, and he collapsed to his knees right there. He was unconscious before his face hit the ground.

**_'Old Bastard! You... Do this to me... And then... You're just going to leave me? I have nowhere to go. No one to go to... I'm completely alone and isolated now... This is a horrible thing to do to someone!'_ **

* * *

Hours later, he woke up, surrounded by pink.

**_'Pink?'_ **

He sat up and blinked at the young girl in the chair by the bed.

She was asleep, clutching his right hand. Her chin rested on her chest. Not far away, Lucy Heartfillia lay on the floor, in a pink sleeping bag, clutching a stuffed Bear to her chest."

She was asleep as well.

He looked out the window, to his left and saw that it was nighttime, now.

At the foot of the bed, the white Exceed was curled up by his feet, sleeping. He tried to pull his hand from Wendy's, but she stirred and he froze. Finding himself blinking into large brown eyes.

"Hello, Doranbolt-San."

She said softly, as she smiled and threw herself into his arms. Hugging him tight. He stayed perfectly still. Not really sure what to do.

"Where am I?"

"We're at Lucy's."

They both looked at Charla, the white Exceed.. She stood up, after stretching and walked over.

She eyed the man, then looked at Wendy.

"If you're going to talk, do it outside. Remember how hard it was to calm Lucy down when we found her after Natsu & Happy left."

She said with a frown. They both nodded, and the man got up carefully, so he didn't wake the blonde girl up. Now that he looked at her, he saw how stressed her face seemed.

He and Wendy made their way to the door and left. Charla stayed to watch over Lucy.

Once outside, the 2 looked at each other, then away. He put his hands in his pockets and started walking down the street slowly. His head was down, as he thought. She followed him, watching his back.

"So, Natsu left?"

He asked softly, trying to figure out why the young fire dragon slayer would leave.  
Wendy, still behind him, nodded... But then she realized, that he was ahead of her, and not looking, so, she spoke up.

"Yes, he left Lucy a note about going away on a training trip of some kind. Charla and I were going to her place, to see if she would be joining another guild until ours got back together... But..."

The young Sky Dragon Slayer trailed off. Doranbolt glanced back at her, and saw her walking slowly, her hands folded in front of her with her head down.

"But...?"

He prompted softly then looked ahead once more as she sighed deeply, Then she then looked ahead once more as she sighed deeply, Then she continued.  
Her voice was now soft, and very sad, as she spoke.

"Before we got to Lucy's apartment, we found her in the middle of the walkway, about half a mile from her apartment. She was on her knees, sobbing brokenly and didn't even recognize the 2 of us at first..."

"Any idea when... Or if, he'll come back?"

He asked her softly.

"No... His note did say he'd be gone about a year, but... He will likely be back a little after or a little before then."note did say he'd be gone about a year, but... He will likely be back a little after or a little before then."

His only response to that; was a:

"Hmm..."

After that, silence descended upon the pair once more, as they continued to walk down the path at a slow pace.  
All was silent, that is, until-

_"Kayya!"_

He stopped in mid step, turning to look at her, and blinked in surprise. Then he chuckled and walked over to her, as he removed his hands from his pockets to help her up.

She was laying on her stomach, obviously having tripped. Frowning up at his amused expression, she pouted a little, puffing out her cheeks and looking at his extended hand.

"That's mean! Don't laugh!"

She mumbled, accepting his hand, and letting him pull her to her feet.

"Sorry. You just look cute when you fall down."

He said as he looked at her. She puffed her cheeks out, frowning up at him as she brushed her skirt off, from the fall. Then, a few moments later, she had stopped frowning and sighed. Then she returned the smile.

"At least I made you laugh."

She said quietly, as she noticed that he still held her hand. It took him a moment, but finally, he looked to where her eyes were focused on and saw that he was still touching her. He blushed, and let go, shoving his hand back into his pocket.  
She giggled, not having seen him blush like that in a while. He looked a lot younger, when he blushed like that.  
They started walking again, in silence once more, both blushing a bit. Both feeling awkward.

"What happened to your hair...? It was short a little wh-"

"Oh! ... Cancer helped me."

"Ah..."

He had actually thought she was really cute with it short like that. She'd looked a bit older... He'd almost been able to forget that she hadn't aged. While he had.  
As they walked, she kept stopping, looking up at him. He seemed taller than he was before. He must have done some growing while they were all sleeping on the island, all of that time. Her neck hurt if she looked up at him for any length of time.

She wondered how old he was now. She hadn't even known his age before they parted on the island. Suddenly, she bit her bottom lip. She looked down at her feet. Realizing that she didn't know a lot about him.

Doranbolt chanced a look down at her and smiled. She was so tiny. She was very sweet and innocent. And... She was so beautiful... She was way, way out of his league. He looked up at the sky and sighed.

Hearing the sigh, she looked up at him again and frowned when her neck hurt again. That's when she realized that they were now walking by the river.

She saw the short wall that was there to keep people from falling in.  
Sometimes, when she was with Lucy, she would walk along the edge with her.  
She didn't usually fall in. Though... By all rights, she should have, given how clumsy she was.

He was lost in his thoughts, once again, when he heard a soft noise behind him. He turned and gasped, a little startled. Wendy beamed a smile meant to reassure him. She was now only a little bit shorter than he was.

"What are you doing up there? You'll fall!"

She giggled behind her hand and folded them behind her, as she started walking along the top of the wall. He came closer, looking worried. His arms ready to grab her if she fell.

"I actually don't usually fall when I'm up here. For some reason..."

She said very softly. He frowned but stayed close to her, silence filling the air once more.

"How old are you, Doranbolt-San?"

He glanced sideways at her.

"I just turned 21."

She looked at him, her brown eyes huge.

"Then, your only 2 years older than I should be?"

He nodded frowning at the shock in her voice.

"Why?"

She blushed and bit her lip in response.

"I just assumed that you were so much older..."

"How old?"

She fidgeted a bit, not looking at him.

"Around 20, when we met."

His eyebrows shot up in shock. He stayed silent, though, thinking.  
Did he really know what his real age was? His age... Could he trust the memories that he had?  
Could he... Suddenly he clenched his teeth. His hands fisted at his sides, as a look of pain and insecurity flashed across his face. Who was he? Was his friendship with Lahar and Eve real?

Was his time, training with Eve in the Rune Knights even a real memory? Was he... Did he have a family somewhere, after all...?  
What if... What if what Makarov said was true!? He couldn't trust his own memories!  
He felt so lost! So alone... He was-  
Wendy looked at him, when he didn't say anything.

"Doranbolt-San?"

He blinked up at her and she realized he looked really upset. She clapped her hands in front of her and bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry if I upset you! I wasn't trying to be mean when I said that you didn't look young enough to be 2 your older!"

"No, it wasn't- Wendy! Look out!"

She had started wobbling, and then she fell backward. The little; bowed apology, having thrown her off balance.  
She cried out and they reached for each other. At the last second he missed her hand. He then cursed, teleporting just below her, above the water, then teleporting them safely to what was left of the Magnolia Park

They found themselves sitting on a bench, Wendy was being crushed in a tight embrace. He was shaking and gasping for air as he buried his face in her hair.

With a start, she realized that he was crying.

"Mest... Why are you crying?"

She asked softly as she rubbed his back gently, both of her arms were around him as he shook. Then, he finally looked up at her, cupping her face with both of his hands.

"Please, PLEASE! Please, Wendy... Please, be careful. Take care of yourself."

She blinked at him, then nodded. Her hand gently coming up to trace the scar on his face.

"I'm sorry, if I scared you Dor-"

"Call me Mest..."

She nodded, slowly, her eyes locked on his.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Mest."

He smiled a weak smile at her, still gazing into her wide innocent eyes. She began to get confused when he still held her face and gazed at her.

"Mest... Are you alri-!"

She gasped as he suddenly captured her lips with his own.  
The kiss was her first. And it was sweet. But, also, it felt desperate. It was short. When he had pulled back from her. She blushed.

But, then his face suddenly looked serious, and he released her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't hav-"

"Don't apologize!"

"But... I shouldn't have done that, Wendy."

He sighed as he rested his arms on his knees, folded his hands between his spread, jean-clad knees, and hung his head, as he leaned forward.

"Why?"

She asked quietly. Looking at him sadly. Feeling hurt.

"Why... What?"

"Why did you kiss me if you shouldn't have...? Why shouldn't you?"

"Because I'm now 21 and your 12."

She shook her head.

"I'm 19, Mest."

He looked her up and down.

"Someone needs to tell your body that, then."

He muttered with a deep sigh and he leaned back on the bench. Looking up at the stars, as she pouted at him.

"..."

"..."

The night air was cool. The sounds of nature were subtle, but here. The minutes stretched on. Then, finally... He chose to answer her other questions: why did he kiss her & why shouldn't he...  
He glanced at her from the corner of his green eyes.

"The reason I kissed you, Wendy... Is..."

She looked at him hopefully, he closed his eyes, clenched his fists.

"It's because I care for you a great deal..."

She beamed a smile, then pulled her knees up on the bench. Hugging them, as she rested her chin on them and watched him.

"- and,"

He said, going on, without looking at her.

"Aside from the PHYSICAL age difference... I shouldn't have kissed you, Wendy... Because, I don't even know who I really am..."

She blinked at him, completely confused. She then reached out to him and took his hand. She was surprised when she realized how tightly he had been clenching his fist. She then asked gently: Why he didn't know?  
He looked away from her, gazing at the ground and his feet. He then sighed and told her what Master Makarov had said.

"I... I don't know if I really did do it, or, if he just wants me to think that I did... As punishment... A kind of payback for what I did to the guild..."

She was shaking her head.

"Master Makarov, he wouldn't..."

They both fell into silence. Could she honestly say that the master wouldn't do something like that? That he wouldn't?  
Yes, she thought that she could. However... Mest seemed so lost right now. And, she wasn't sure what to believe, herself. After all, she never thought that the Master would have disbanded the guild. Yet, he had done just that.  
Mest was lost in thought, so, when he realized that she had moved closer, and was leaning against him. He frowned a bit.

"Your a member of Fairy Tail."

She said softly, after a few more minutes of silence. He just grunted in response.  
Then the silence stretched onward.

"..."

"M-Mest... I can..."

He looked at her.

"I can try and heal you."

She said. Pulling away to look up at him.

"-Perhaps I can undo you're memory spell?"

He looked at her, wondering... Maybe... But, no, they shouldn't.

"Wendy, I don't want you to waste your magic on-"

"Oh, be quiet."

She said with affection in her voice as she moved so that she was sitting on his lap, feeling like she needed to be close to him, to do this. He blushed and tried to look away from her  
But, she gently rested her forehead against his, and laid both her hands on the sides of his head. One at each of his temples. He watched her a moment, then sighed softly. Letting himself relax, he closed his eyes.

**_'What will happen, if this works...?'_ **

* * *

 

They were now walking back to Lucy's apartment. They held hands as they walked. The night was quiet, and a bit of a chill was in the air. The spell hadn't helped. But, she had had a good idea.

Suddenly she squeezed his hand. Stopping to crouch on the ground as she started to cry softly.

"W-Wendy?"

He moved to her side, kneeling beside her. She hugged him, crying into his chest. The impact of the sudden hug, causing him to fall backward.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Mest! ... That... That I wasn't any help!"

He just hugged her, rubbing her back as he kissed her hair.

"It's not your fault, Wendy. You had a great idea!"

He said honestly.

"It wasn't so great... It didn't work, I-"

She started crying again as she pulled back, rubbing at her eyes.

"Mest... I'm sor-"

She blinked, he was holding both of her hands by the wrists, his lips were on her's once more. He started moving his own against hers as he released one of her wrists and wrapped that arm around her waist. Pulling her closer as she whimpered softly.

They continued kissing like that, as he held her close, The kiss slowly deepening as she whimpered. When he finally broke the kiss, he looked down at her, she was a little dazed.

"Mest-"

"I'm sorry, Wendy."

She heard him whisper, then, all went dark.

* * *

 

The next morning, When Wendy woke up, she found herself in Lucy's bed. Alone. Except for Charla, who was sleeping in the chair that Wendy bad been in the night before.  
Doranbolt was nowhere to be seen. She heard Lucy in the kitchen making breakfast though.  
She slipped out of the bed and padded into the kitchen.

"Lucy... How long was I asleep?"

She asked her blonde friend. Lucy turned to look at her, thinking.

"If you slept all the way through, then... Most of the night."

Wendy frowned slightly.

"What's up?"

Wendy bit her lip, looking uncomfortable. She didn't know what to do now.

"Do you know where Doranbolt-San went?"

Lucy suddenly looked serious and nodded. She walked over to the kitchen table and came back with a note, it had Wendy's name on it.

She thanked Lucy and went to read it.

_**~"Wendy,** _

_What you had, was a really good idea. Even if you don't fully believe it._  
_I know of someone who might be able to help me regain my memories._  
_So, I've gone to see him. When I come back. I'll have an answer, one way or another._  
_An answer, about who I am, and where I belong._  
_Grow up a bit, and, maybe, I'll be able to return your feelings... Openly._  
_As I wish I could do now._

_Thinking Of You,_  
_**Mest Gryder"~** _

When she was through reading the note, She clutched it to her chest as tears ran down her cheeks, silently.  
He'd given up on her! He'd left her there...

Lucy came looking for her, a few minutes later. And found the girl crying. When Lucy asked her what was wrong, she told Lucy everything that he'd told her. She'd even told her about the kiss.

When she was done... She was hugging Lucy's waist, crying into her stomach. For a few moments, the blonde was very quiet. And then, she gently pushed Wendy away, making her look into her eyes as she knelt to be at eye level with her friend...

"He didn't want to leave you. If anything, Wendy, that was a confession of love, to you."

Wendy sniffled and looked at Lucy in confusion.

"He'll definitely come back. Probably in a year or so."

At that, Wendy's eyes widened. She re-read the letter and bit her lip. Did she dare hope that it was meant as a confession?

"What should I do Lucy?"

"I'm going to see if Blue Pegasus will accept me. Do you want to come with me?"

Still Sniffling. Wendy was silent. Finally, Lucy got up to her feet.

She rested her hand on her younger friend's head. Wendy glanced up at her through her bangs and wet eyelashes.

"He's gonna come back. He's basically confessed. The ball is in your court, sweetie. He's doing what he can, to find out what he can. Just like Natsu is training to be stronger. Just like Gray and the others are on their own journeys, for their own reasons...

You need to work on growing up, and getting stronger. You're 13 now. I heard from Charla, that you had a birthday recently! You'll be 14 by the time he comes back. Possibly 15. You can train and get considerably stronger. You can do a lot of growing up, Growing... In many ways, in that amount of time."

She said and kissed Wendy's forehead before she walked off.

"Your breakfast will get cold!"

She called behind her, Wendy smiled and folded the letter. She followed After Lucy to go eat.

Afterward, when she spoke to Charla about what she should do. Her Exceed friend told her that she agreed with Lucy's advice.

"D... Do you see any visions of when he comes back?"

She asked Charla softly. Charla frowned and then just shook her head, taking a sip of her tea. If she saw anything, she wasn't going to tell Wendy...

* * *

Several days later, Lucy, Wendy & Charla walked into the Blue Pegasus guild, and requested to join. They also requested that they were allowed to maintain their Fairy Tail insignia. Master Bob agreed, as long as they only showed the BP guild insignia when on jobs from the guild. They agreed and Lucy got her insignia on her left hand. She started wearing a finger-less glove on her right hand, to hide her Fairy Tail mark.

Wendy took hers, on her left hand as well, switching to wearing long sleeves to hide her FT insignia, which was on her right upper arm. And, as for Charla, she chose not to join.  
Her Fairy Tail insignia was on her back, and there weren't a whole lot of places for her to place another one. Her body was small, after all. On top of that, she had no intention of removing her Fairy tail mark.  
Just like the girls. If she did, it would be like they were giving up! And none of them were the types to give up.  
Master Bob was fairly agreeable, after all.

* * *

_**A Year & 10 Months Later.** _

* * *

A cloaked man arrived in the town where the Blue Pegasus guild was based.  
He'd gone to Magnolia, looking for them. And Bisca and Alzak, who had remained in the town, directed him to look with the Blue Pegasus.  
He walked into the hall and froze when he saw Eve Tearm... An old teammate from when they were both in the council as Rune Knights. What made him freeze though, wasn't Eve, but, Wendy... Who was talking to Eve.

She had just started to laugh at something he had said.  
The man was amazed at how beautiful and grown up she looked now. She would be almost 15 now, he realized with a start...  
Her hair was shorter, rather bouncy, it was currently pinned up in a high pony tail on her head.  
She was taller and curvier than she had been before. Her face didn't look so childish, either.

"Wendy..."

He doubted that he had been heard. He was across the room, by the door still, and the room between them was full of so many people doing various things and talking loudly... Her dragon hearing couldn't have picked up his whisper of her name. Could it?

Still, she stopped what she was doing, and looked up at his general direction.  
She seemed to be sniffing the air. Finally, she excused herself from the conversation.  
And, getting out of her seat, she headed over towards him. Slowly.

She wasn't looking directly at him.  
So, she still didn't know where he was. She walked, looking each way. Left & Right.  
Looking all around her, still sniffing the air, until...

Her eyes light up, and she looked directly at him. She closed her eyes and sniffed again, before her eyes flew open and she started towards him. That's when. That's when he knew for sure. When she had spotted him, finally.

A bright smile light up her face and he saw her fangs flash from the smile.  
She then ran, throwing herself into his arms happily.  
He let out a short laugh. She was so much bigger! And then he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

The force of her tackle causing him to lose balance a little bit. But, he had managed to turned it into a spin as his hood fell off of his dark head of hair. Then, he fell backwards. He laughed, despite falling.  
When they landed, she was kissing him, cupping his face in her both of hands. Without a second thought, he was kissing her back.

The kiss was deep. His tongue invading her mouth as he tightened his arms around her waist, causing her to whimper softly as she tried to respond properly to the deep kiss. Finally, he slid one of his hands up, gently resting that hand against the back of her head, as he gently applied pressure to get her head tilted ever so slightly so that he could deepen the passionate kiss even more.

The entire guild was now watching as they finally broke the kiss. She was on top of him, straddling his hips, her knees on either side of him, as they both gasped for air. Their faces flushed and her's glowing as she rested her hands against his chest to push herself off of him.

"Welcome back Mest!"

She said finally, as she smiled down at him happily.

"I'm back, I missed you, Wens..."

He said softly as he gazed up at her.

"- Anyway, it was worth the time & the missing you... I finally remembered who I am..."

He reached up, his hand gently cupping the left side of her face as he finished what he was saying. Nothing but love and relief at being back, shining in his beautiful sea-foam green eyes.

"- It's a bit selfish of me to ask, after being gone."

At that, he looked away from her, looking upset with himself. His hand on her cheek, was trembling slightly.  
She knew that he was upset with himself. Upset at having left her the way he had, that day.  
Still, she watched him, patiently and quietly, as he finally seemed to get the courage to finish what he was going to ask. His green eyes sliding back to look up at her, as he spoke again.

"Wendy... Will you go on a date with me tonight?"

She grinned as she got up off of him, opened her mouth to respond, but Lucy came forward. Looking annoyed.

"You've been gone so long, and that's what you ask her!?"

She sounded incredulous! Wendy giggled, and Mest leaned up on his elbows, as Hibiki came over and helped the man to his feet.

"It's ok, Lucy."

She said and then looked up at the former councilman.

"Yup! I'll go with you!"

She chirped happily to him. He smiled, looking relieved. Then his face seemed to turn a little red, as he rubbed the back of his head, glancing at his feet. Feeling embarrassed. He had planned on saying this, but not in front of everyone. However, now... Thanks to Lucy, he had to.

"Wens...?"

"Huh?"

He glanced back to her face, then, he reached out and gently wrapped his arm around her thin waist, as he looked down into her brown , he was kissing her once more as he held her waist against his.

"I love you."

He said softly, as he broke the kiss. She blushed brightly and gently caressed the scarred side of his handsome face.

"I love you too, Mest..."

She said, kissing him again as the Blue Pegasus guild cheered for the pair...

**_._ **

**_Fin~_ **

**_._ **

* * *

 

****_.  
Please look forward to Gray  & Juvia's one-shot:_   
****_#2 -Love, Pain, Comfort & Family_

**_._ **

* * *

 

**_Necessary Disclaimers Section:_ **

**_I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters._ **

**_I just love the anime and the manga._ **

**_I am making no money, whatsoever off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do._ **

**_Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas._ **

**_Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga._ **


End file.
